I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always
by IzzyRP
Summary: TRADUCCION. Historia original de EmbracingGrace1. Pienso que en Amanecer faltaron muchos momentos Padre/hija entre Edward/Nessie que nos gustaria haber visto. Aqui esta mi version de uno que hubiera sido lindo.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de EmbracingGrace1 y esta pequeña cita es de 'I'll Love You Forever'. Yo solo la traduzco. ¡Gracias por leer!

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always**

Era uno de esos días raros cuando tenía la oportunidad finalmente de pasar algún tiempo con mi dulce ángel. Alguna película estaba en el Blu-ray pero no parecía prestar atención a ella. Renesmee estaba acurrucada en el sofá a mi lado con la cabeza, sobre mi hombro y el brazo envuelto por mi izquierda. Bella estaba en el otro extremo del sofá, absorta en la película. Pasé los dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Renesmee y me reí entre dientes cuando ella se rió tontamente. Ella abrió la mano y agarró dos de mis dedos. Juro que me derretí en un charco de baba. Miré a mi princesa y vi que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Sabía que estaba cansada gracias a las bolsas bajo sus ojos, por lo general los días pasados en la escuela le tocaban a ella. Moví el brazo en el que ella estaba descansando sobre los hombros y deje que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho. Miré a Bella y sonrió suavemente.

A pesar de que Renesmee dormía yo todavía no me atrevía a centrarme en la película, eligiendo en su lugar ver a la niña acostada en mi pecho.

Sus rizos color bronce que caían sobre su rostro me tenían fascinado cada vez que la miraba. Cada vez que veía su hermosa sonrisa me sentía como si todo estuviera bien. No importa lo que estaba pasando o cómo me sentía ese día, si Renesmee me sonreía sabía que todo saldría bien, porque yo la tenía.

Mi ensoñación se rompió cuando Renesmee se movió, su mano izquierda tomó mi mano derecha y la apretó, como si estuviera en busca de tranquilidad. Me apretó a la ligera y una vez más trate de concentrarme en la película. No hubo suerte. Entre la bella mujer al final del sofá y la niña increíble en mis brazos estaba muy distraído. Me empecé a mover un poco, el deseo de estar más cerca de Bella, con la esperanza de que despertara Renesmee. Ella no lo hizo así que me empecé a poner de pie. Ella se despertó lentamente y me miró con ojos soñolientos. "Me voy a sentar entre tu madre y tú cariño" Le susurre en voz baja. Bella nos miro a Renesmee y a mí y sonrió. Renesmee se movió al asiento contiguo y me miró esperando a que me sentara. Me reí y me senté entre ellas. Renesmee se quedo mirando a mi espera para que se acomodara conmigo. Le sonreí mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y su brazo izquierdo a través de mi derecha. Mi bebé volvió a cerrar los ojos y puso su mano derecha en mi hombro, protegiendo su cara de la luz del televisor.

Mi sonrisa se amplió a medida que veía a mi hermosa niña, que dormía profundamente sin inmutarse por la película. Empecé a pensar en todos los otros momentos que Ness y yo hemos tenido juntos. Había muchos de ellos. Cada vez que pensaba en esos momentos no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al ser bendecido con esta hija increíble, que podría adorar y pasar todo el tiempo con ella.

Unos diez minutos más tarde una vez más volví a salir de mi ensueño por el movimiento que hizo Ness. La mire y vi que sus ojos marrones revolotean abiertos. Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto, pero cuando me miró a los ojos parecía como si todo el desconcierto hubiese desaparecido, siendo sustituido por amor.

Me sonrió y me besó la parte superior de la cabeza suavemente. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo con un rubor ligero que cubrió sus mejillas, enmarcando exitosamente su hermoso rostro con sus rizos bronce. Moví suavemente la mano izquierda, ella inclino su cabeza hacia mí y movió su cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrió y se volvió a ver la película. Su mano izquierda estaba envolviendo alrededor de mi brazo derecho, así que agarre su mano y empecé a juguetear con sus dedos. Al azar dibuje las formas y diseños de la palma de su mano, mientras miraba el final de la película que todavía no sabía nada al respecto.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la mano izquierda de mi ángel, y la apreté suavemente, tratando de transmitirle que la amaba. Ella me regreso el apretón haciéndome saber que también me amaba.

Moví mi brazo derecho un poco y agarre su mano izquierda con la derecha. Para el resto de la película alternaba entre jugar con sus dedos y entrelazándolos. De vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía suavemente mientras que yo le sonreía de vuelta.

Al final de la película después de que Bella tenía mucho tiempo desde que se había levantado y empezó a limpiar la cocina, Renesmee y yo seguíamos sentados en el sofá simplemente relajándonos. "Papá", comenzó, susurrando. "¿Sí, cariño?" Me susurró al igual en voz baja. "_Lurve_" *****Dijo sonriendo. Yo me derretí de nuevo. _Lurve_ era nuestra palabra especial. Nadie más tenía permitido usar esa palabra. "_Lurve_ demasiado princesa." Le dije mientras la besaba en la frente con suavidad.

Esta increíble chica ciertamente tenía una especial habilidad con las palabras. Ella podría hacerme derretir solamente diciéndome que me quería en su propia manera especial. Supe entonces que no importaba lo que sucediera a partir de entonces, ella estaría allí para mí y me amaría para siempre. Al igual que Ness siempre dice, "te amaré por siempre, te gustara para siempre, mientras yo este viviendo mi papa serás tu".

* * *

Nota de Autora

Así que ¿les gusto? Esta historia tiene un significado especial para mí. Bien, si REALMENTE les gusto entonces REALMENTE me gustaría que dejaran un review y me dijeran que es lo que opinan. ¡Gracias por leer! Love you! *'Lurve you Daddy!'- Realmente me gusta esta palabra lol.* :D

* * *

Nota de Traductora

*****_esta palabra en si no tiene una traducción al español pero lo que quiere decir es como estar en un estado mayor de amor hacia alguien o algo, así como mas que un Te amo. Por lo cual no la traduje y la deje así pero si tienen dudas ya saben pueden preguntar_.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno aquí les dejo los significados de la palabra _Lurve_ que encontré:

1. Estar en el estado de más que amar a alguien o algo

2. Cuando se usa sin objeto directo, que significa el acto de estar en un estado de felicidad. Este uso se utiliza generalmente en el Chat.

Yo creo que va mas con el significado uno ustedes que creen? :)

Gracias a EmbracingGrace1 por dejarme traducir su historia

Thanks EmbracingGrace1

Grax por leer! Dejen reviews porfis


End file.
